


Dogs Drool, Goose Rules

by uofmdragon



Series: Tales of Sir Reginald Beakington [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Clint/Phil - Freeform, Goose of Soulmate Enforcement, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: With Odin becoming ill and passing away, Thor is not in a place to meet his soulmate.  Of course, that's when the Goose of Soulmate Enforcement shows up.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Tales of Sir Reginald Beakington [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999756
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Dogs Drool, Goose Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyesblazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesblazing/gifts).



> Written for blueeyesblazing as part of MTH 2020, who requested fluffy Bruce/Thor soulmates.

Thor stepped into the veterinary practice and took in the office. There was a desk with twins behind it. A name plate simply read: Koenig. Thor approached carrying the Hugin's cage to that desk. The waiting room was empty except for an elderly woman, moving next to a fern.

The first twin looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"My father had an appointment for Hugin."

"Oh, Mr. Odinson won't be joining us?" Koenig asked.

"I'm afraid not," Thor admitted, not wanting to say too much. 

"And you are?"

"His son, Thor."

"Hmm, ah, you are authorized to bring both birds in?" He nodded. "Doc…"

"Ms. Wyatt!" A firm voice broke the quiet of the office. "I believe we've spoken many times about you feeding Reginald biscuits."

Thor glanced over to see two men in scrubs glaring at the elderly woman. He leaned back to find a goose seated in a fern.

"Well, if…" Ms. Wyatt started.

"We feed him an appropriate diet for a goose," the older of the two men said. He was slightly taller, but the other man had wider shoulders. "Biscuits aren't good for geese. If you want to feed him something, bring some vegetables."

Ms. Wyatt looked mutinous. "Had to get your soulmate in on this?"

"Only because you wouldn't listen to me," the first man said. "We are taking good care of that goose despite what you think."

"They won't even let me crack jokes about having goose for dinner," a third voice said and Thor glanced behind him to see a petite redhead. The goose hissed in her direction as if sensing the threat. "And I bet he'd taste good stuffed with apples and brandy soaked prunes."

"Dr. Romanov," the elder man said in a firm voice while the other gave her a sad look and said, "Tasha, No."

The elderly woman looked positively distraught at the idea, but the redhead seemed not to care as she walked behind the desk and through the doors.

"Dr. Coulson," Koening said. "Hugin is here for you."

The elder of the two men looked over at him. "You're not Odin."

"No, I'm his son," Thor said. "He couldn't make it."

"Well, bring Hugin back in and we'll take a look at him," Dr. Coulson said. He glanced back toward Ms. Wyatt. "No biscuits or you'll need to find a new vet."

The goose hissed toward Coulson, who merely eyed it, but settled as the younger man kissed Dr. Coulson's cheek as he passed by and muttered something that Thor couldn't catch.

Once, they were in the room and the door closed. Dr. Coulson eyed Thor. "Odin, not doing well then?"

"No," Thor admitted. "But he frets over them." He gestured toward the bird. Dr. Coulson nodded understandingly. 

"I'm sorry, it's not easy to see a loved one decline in health."

"Thank you, it's been decided that I get the birds, so… here I am."

Dr. Coulson hummed softly. "What do you know about them?"

"Not much. The ravens were… I thought they were a passing fancy, but…" Thor shook his head and wished that he had listened to his father talk about the ravens more instead of tuning him out. He hadn't and now, it was most likely far too late.

"When you're ready, I'll be happy to discuss them further," Dr. Coulson said.

Thor started to object, but realized Dr. Coulson was right. He answered what questions he could from Dr. Coulson. Dr. Coulson nodded and handed Thor a piece of paper and then went over everything he'd written, asking questions to ensure Thor's understanding. 

"Thank you," Thor said, looking at the paper.

"Not a problem, feel free to call, if you have any questions," Dr. Coulson agreed. Thor was escorted out of the room. 

He paused to pay and heard some yelling as well as honking.

"Reggie appears to be in a mood," one of the Koenigs said.

"Definitely," the other said, leaning back toward the noise. He sighed and looked back toward Thor. "You owe…" 

Thor pulled out his credit card and took care of the bill. Then headed outside. He set the cage in the cab, ensured that it was secured as a beat up Toyota pulled into the lot. All Thor could make out was a mound of fur.

*

"Hulk, No!" Bruce said, pushing the massive dog's head out of the way. He parked the car and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Koenig," Bruce said. "It's Bruce and Hulk, can you send out the herders?" He pushed his dog's head out his face again.

Hulk was a monster of a dog. He was a mutt of some kind with some Newfoundland (webbed toes and love for water) and other dogs mixed in. Hulk had failed dog school multiple times and doggy dare care was the only reason Bruce had furniture left. He'd discovered that Hulk was afraid of two things as far as Bruce knew… Dr. Romanov and Sir Reginald Beakington, which made the vet his very least favorite place to be. 

The door opened with Koenig on the inside and Reginald storming out of the office honking wildly. The goose paused, it's head swung back and forth, before taking flight and landing on the roof of the car. Bruce rolled the door window open and then opened the door to climb out. Reginald's head appeared in the window and then let out a loud honk.

Hulk bolted out of the car and would have headed for the street, but Dr. Romanov was suddenly there. He skidded to a halt and started to back up, but Reginald landed lifting his wings and hissing. Hulk bolted into the office.

"Thanks Reggie," Bruce said, coming up beside the goose. "I've got some cracked corn for you and some fresh watercress. 

"Honk!" Reggie replied and waddled into the office.

Bruce followed him after, nodding at two of the Koenigs and going to find Hulk. He found Hulk huddling behind Dr. Barton, who would be most likely to take Hulk off Bruce's hands, if he lived in a bigger place. 

"Poor Hulk," Dr. Barton said, glancing beside him. "Got double teamed again?"

"Honk?" Reggie said, waddling toward him.

"Nat's room, Reg," Dr. Barton said. "And then you can eat whatever Dr. Banner brought you."

"Honk!" Reginald said, circling around so that the best shot of Hulk to escape from him was Natasha's examination room. Then the bird charged at Hulk and Hulk bolted where he was supposed to go with Natasha entering moments later and the dog howling, utterly betrayed. Bruce didn't even feel sorry for the brute. 

Reginald turned to meet him and looked at him expectantly. Bruce pulled out the goodies from his bag and laid it out in one of the potted plants that Reginald didn't prefer to nest in.

He waited, watching Reggie eat, until Hulk and Dr. Romanov exited the appointment room with Hulk calmly walking next to her. 

"Good news, his growth plates fused."

"He can finally get fixed!" Bruce said, because that was supposed to help with behavior according to what he'd read. 

The goose made a noise that almost sounded like a chortle.

Dr. Romanov nodded. "I'll let you make an appointment with Dr. Koenig." With that she handed Bruce the leash and left the room. Bruce went over to the desk to make the appointment, but was hindered by Reginald landing and honking imperiously.

"Will you…" Koenig said, only to earn a hiss from the goose. "Okay, um… Friday the…"

"Honk!"

"Reginald!"

"Honk!"

"I don't think he wants me to come in that day," Bruce said, studying the goose. "Let's try another."

It took a few tries, but he had a date that Reginald seemed to approve of. Bruce eyed the goose as the appointment was made and wondered. He knew the history of Sir Reginald Beakington. Basically, everyone that came here did. Reginald was a goose of Soulmate Enforcement, very rare in this day and age. Reginald had shown up and made sure that Dr. Coulson and Dr. Barton had gotten together and then stayed. Bruce would admit, he'd tried to befriend Reginald in the hopes that perhaps Reginald could help him find his own soulmate. At the very least, Reginald seemed happy to help herd Hulk, which was something that Bruce found harder to do now that Hulk was so massive, but then when Bruce had originally found him, he'd thought Hulk was fully grown rather than a puppy.  
Appointment and payment made, Hulk was all too happy to leave the vet's office, which left Bruce to wonder about his appointment date. Had there been a reason for Reginald's actions?

*

_Honk!_ _Caw! Caw_ Thor's eyes bolted open as the ravens continued cawing outside, unleashing a racket that Thor knew he'd be unable to sleep through. He dragged himself out of the bed, slowly, and lumbered into the en suite for his morning ablations. Then dressed and headed downstairs. His family was seated in the breakfast nook, both Hela and Loki's noses were in their devices, but his mother was watching the window.

"Ah, he awakens," Loki said. "Take your pick for breakfast. Your friends were generous."

Thor glanced over to see that some of the aluminum dishes that Volstagg had brought over were opened. He nodded his thanks and gathered up a plate, before taking his seat next to his mother.

"Munin has an appointment today," Frigga said gently, after Thor had started eating.

"I know, he has woken me up for it," Thor stated.

"You should let them know," Hela said, not glancing up from her tablet.

"Aye," Thor agreed and tried not to think about it. He had hoped to sleep through the appointment and miss it, but it appeared he'd have no choice in those regards. He sipped the water.

"Hangover?" Frigga asked with no judgement. "I'll get you some Tylenol." 

She got up, heading to the bathroom where she kept most of the medication.

"We're going to have to talk about what she's doing?" Hela stated, letting the tablet drop. "This house is too big for her."

"It's been a day," Thor pointed out. "And we all live close by."

His sister looked ready to argue, to press the point until she was victorious, and she probably would have, had Loki not intervened. "They say it's best to wait a year, before another major upheaval, I could send you the link."

"I can find my own studies," Hela declared.

"Of course, you can, I only meant to save you the time of having to search," Loki answered. "You do remind us that your time is far more valuable than our own."

Hela glared, shooting daggers at him, but her expression softened as she picked up the tablet. A moment later Frigga entered the room. No evidence that the conversation had briefly turned, but they'd gotten good at having discussions behind their parents' backs. 

She set the pills next to his plate and then set the bottle in the middle of the table. "You two are a lot better at hiding your hangovers, but they're here if you need them." She resumed her seat.

Thor ate his meal and then went to gather up Munin, before heading to the vet's office. He checked in and was escorted to the room where Dr. Coulson looked Munin over.

"I saw the obituary," Dr. Coulson said after a few minutes. "My condolences."

"Thank you," Thor said, sighing, grateful that he wouldn't have to say anything.

"The paperwork can wait, Hugin and Munin are in good shape," Dr. Coulson said, looking over at him. "I'll make a note in the file."

Thor nodded. "I'm a bit lost with the birds, I've never…"

Dr. Coulson leaned back against the cabinet. "You have an email? I can send you some links."

"Yes, that would be good."

"And you should feel free to call," Dr. Coulson said. 

Thor nodded again, getting up to take the cage and head out of the room. There was just one person at the counter and Thor moved to stand behind him, but was gestured by one of the receptionists to come over. Thor paid his bill as Munin suddenly cawed. Thor glanced over and saw a giant of a dog come into the waiting room.

"Here's Hulk, Dr. Banner," one of the veterinary aides said, handing the other man a leash. "He's still a little groggy.

"Hey boy," Dr. Banner said, getting down to look at his dog. Thor smiled at the sight and took his card back. He turned to find the door blocked by a large goose.

"Honk."

"You'll need to move, goose," Thor said.

"Reginald, let Mr. Odinson go on his way," the receptionist said.

The goose lifted its wings, lowered its head, and began advancing on Thor, hissing. Thor took an involuntary step back until he bumped into something. He turned to see the other man looking.

"Apologies," Thor said.

"It's alright," the man said, looking towards the goose.

Thor glanced at it and found that it had calmed down and its advancement had left the door open. Thor started to make his way around the goose, but it began posturing again until he'd bumped back into the other man. Well, almost, Thor stopped himself, before he made contact.

"Huh," the man said, his hand landed on Thor's shoulder. "You stay here." He moved in front of Thor with the dog and was hissed back toward Thor. The man glanced back toward Thor with a look of consideration. 

The door opened and a young woman entered the office. She moved around the goose, barely looking up from her phone. "Hey Reggie." The goose didn't react.

"I think I know what's going on and how we can leave," Dr. Banner said.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Reginald is a goose of soulmate enforcement, they're rare…"

"Soulmates? Us?" Thor asked, looking between him and no, his mind wasn't willing to go there right now.

"If we kiss and he backs down, then yes," Dr. Banner said.

"He calmed down when Dr. Coulson laid one on Dr. Barton, let 'em finish the day, but made sure they left together," the other receptionist said. He glanced toward the first. "Do soulmate geese get involved with multiple soulmate pairs?"

The first shrugged. "I didn't know they were a thing until it attacked Barton."

"I guess we can try kissing," Thor said, leaning down as Bruce leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Can we leave now?" Dr. Banner asked the goose, reaching to take Thor's spare hand and guide him out of the office. They were allowed to leave, but the goose followed them out, taking flight to land on a beat up old car.

"I'm Bruce, by the way."

"Thor. I'm going to guess that's your car."

"It is."

"I can give you a lift somewhere, let me drop Munin off at home."

"Munin? The crow?"

Thor nodded and led Bruce to his truck. He was glad that he had an extended cab, so Munin went in the back seat as did Hulk, who flopped down without worry. Bruce climbed into the passenger side and Thor took the driver seat. 

"So soulmates," Bruce said, slowly.

"I… I'm afraid this is a bad time," Thor said. "My father's funeral was yesterday."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," Bruce said. "Well… this is awkward. I'd like to help, but we don't know each other…"

"This is not what you pictured, is it?" 

"No," Bruce said. He chuckled leaning back. "And I'm old enough that I was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen for me. More worried about getting tenure."

"Tenure?"

"I'm a professor at Lone Oak," Bruce explained.

Thor nodded.

"I actually teach a course on Soulmate Studies. And what do you do?"

"I'm a craftsman," Thor answered. "I handmake various items out of wood and sell them for an extremely high price."

"You must be talented to make a living off of it."

Thor considered, but yes, he'd actually made enough that he hadn't had to dip into savings this last year. "They tell me I'm good."

"I haven't been able to have nice things for a while. Hulk tends to chew on everything," Bruce said.

"Your dog's name is Hulk?"

"Well, I originally named him Villard, but he was a stray and I thought he was full grown, but he was a puppy and just kept getting bigger and bigger. So he became Hulk."

Thor chuckled. "He seems calm."

"He was just fixed. He's two by the way, couldn't get him fixed until his growth plates solidified," 

Thor glanced back. "Two?"

"Two."

Thor shook his head, glancing back at the large dog, before asking, "So he's a stray?"

That seemed to get Bruce talking as he launched into the story about spotting Hulk and adopting him.

*

Bruce took a deep breath and eyed the house. It was far larger than he expected for a simple craftsman but he decided not to ask. Thor had disappeared with Munin inside and Bruce had waited in the truck until he realized Hulk was waking up and starting to chew. He climbed out and brought Hulk with him, not straying far, but at least keeping Hulk from destroying his soulmate's car. 

His handsome soulmate who had just a bit of an accent. He seemed subdued, but his father dying, well, perhaps that was why. Still, Bruce wasn't quite sure how to proceed with this. He might have to do some research into it.

"Excuse me," a sharp voice said and a dark haired man stormed toward him. "This is private property and your mongrel dog is defiling it."

Bruce glanced down and sure enough Hulk had left a mess. The man was still storming and Bruce took an uncomfortable step back, before Hulk was suddenly there, growling at the man. The man froze.

"Get off our…"

"I'm waiting for someone," Bruce said.

"Who?"

"Thor."

His eyes narrowed. "I know all of my brother's friends and I don't know you."

"Well we just met and we're soulmates?"

"Really?" came a third voice and Bruce glanced toward the door to see a dark-haired woman leaning on it. "You're Thor's soulmate."

"Doubtful," the man said. "I'm going to…"

Hulk barked, loud and sharp and the man fell backward in surprise. 

"What is going on out here?" A second woman appeared, light brown hair and older than the other two.

"This man claims to be Thor's soulmate," the dark haired woman said, gesturing toward Bruce.

"Well, then he should come in. Soulmates need to bond after they meet," Frigga gestured him forward.

Bruce hesitated. "Thor told me what was going on with you all. My condolences. I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense," Frigga said. "We need a distraction. You wouldn't deny a poor widow a distraction."

"Ma'am…"

"Bring your dog, Hela likes big dogs," the older woman said. "But she can't have them, because she chose to live in an apartment rather than a house."

Bruce relented and headed toward the door. Hulk growled at the man as he passed by, but came willingingly into the house. "I'm Bruce."

"Frigga and my daughter Hela and my other son, Loki."

Bruce nodded to all of them and was escorted into a living room and watched as Hela slowly made her way closer to Hulk. Bruce kept him on his leash; it was a nice house and Hulk was destructive. Bruce explained the morning’s events of meeting Thor at the vet and the goose.

"Do you remember Fenrir, mother?" Hela asked, her hands fully into Hulk's fur by the end of the story.

Frigga smiled. "Your old wolfhound, who could forget?"

"We don't even know if this is true," Loki said, who'd taken a seat at the far end of the room.

"What's true," Thor said, stepping in the room. He scanned the room and Bruce gave a small wave. Thor let out a sigh.

"Hulk was starting to eat your truck, I stepped outside and was spotted," Bruce explained.

"If soulmate geese are an actual thing, then yes, I have a soulmate," Thor said. "But we don't know if it's platonic or romantic."

"No," Bruce agreed, looking at Thor.

"Regardless, a soulmate is family," Frigga said. "I know the timing is less than ideal, but one does not control destiny."

"Bruce has work?" Thor suggested.

"I wasn't sure how Hulk was going to be, so I took the afternoon off," Bruce said. He could stay. "As long as I'm not imposing."

"Nonsense," Frigga said. "I think Volstagg made some nice cookies. Perhaps some tea to go with it. Bruce?"

"If you're making a cup, sure?" Bruce agreed.

Frigga got up. "Thor, you sit next to Bruce, I'm going to make some tea."

Thor came around and sat down next to Bruce.

"So crows?" Bruce.

"They were my father's," Thor stated. "I don't know much about them."

"They're very smart," Bruce said. "Also pranksters."

Thor hummed, glancing toward Loki. "Maybe that's why dad got them, they reminded him of you."

"It would be an explanation," Hela said, who now had a lap full of dog. "Such a big baby."

"Hmm, I think she's going to try to steal your dog," Thor stated, softly.

"Possible," Bruce agreed. "I could have nice things again."

"I'd get Thor to make me new things," Hela said.

"She would," Thor agreed. "Does Hulk not behave?"

"No, and I think it's a combination of lack of training and me not being able to be there. My schedule is hectic."

Thor hummed. "Val does dog training, doesn't she?"

"I believe so," Hela said with a nod.

"I'll speak to her, see if she can help you."

"That's, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but you are my soulmate and how can I fix your furniture problem if this beast is just going to chew it up," Thor said, nudging Hulk with his toes. 

Hulk perked up and looked at him, before flopping back down into Hela's lap. Bruce smiled as they continued chatting.

*

Bruce glanced up to find Frigga in the doorway. "Dr. Odinson…"

"Dr. Banner," Frigga said. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Bruce said, gesturing to the chair. "To what do I owe the honor?"

She paused, looking at his name plate, before looking at him. "Soulmate studies?"

Bruce shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Frigga nodded, sitting in the chair. "I came here to tell you about what I knew about the Goose of Soulmate Enforcement, but you might know more than I. At least regarding the bond type."

"High chance of a romantic?" Bruce aked.

Frigga nodded.

Bruce returned the nod. "I'm aware."

"You didn't say anything last night."

"Neither did you, but Thor, well his father just died. It's not appropriate."

"No, but I don't think the Goose will see it that way, but if you're aware and will at least try to be around my son for the bond to settle…?"

Bruce smiled. "If he's willing to let me…"

"Well, he'll have to, if I invite you over to dinner every night this week. It's not every day one of my children brings home their soulmate."

Bruce made a face thinking of Hela and Loki.

"Hela will stop coming within a week." Her eyes narrowed. "No, two, if you show up, but more like a week and a half and I can distract Loki, which leaves…"

"Time for Thor and myself to bond," Bruce surmised.

"Yes," Frigga agreed with a smile.

"Can I think about it?" Bruce asked.

"You may, but the longer you stay apart, the angrier the goose shall be," Frigga pointed out.

Bruce nodded. "Still want to think about it."

"Alright, you think," Frigga said. She tapped her fingers against the armrest. "And I hate to bring this up, but if you have any skeletons in your closet, I'd mention them to Thor now."

"Why would I…?" Bruce asked.

"The other two are going to complete a very thorough background check on you. They don't trust easily and… you're a wildcard to them."

"Well, Bruce, isn't my first name…"

Frigga gave him a long suffering look. "My dear Dr. Banner, if you don't think my youngest didn't pick your pocket to get your driver's license the first chance he had, then you are mistaken. If you'll recall, you thought it was in your pants pocket, but found it in your coat pocket?"

Bruce frowned, remembering that and sighed. "There's not much there, though one of Thunderbolt's lies might show up."

"Thunderbolt?"

"My ex's father hated me. He's high up in the military and used his influence to destroy my reputation." Bruce explained. "Hence, why I'm at a small college."

Frigga smiled. "Well, this Thunderbolt will be meeting his match. The rule tends to be only family can pick on the family and you…"

"Will be family soon enough?" Bruce asked.

"Soulmates with Thor," Frigga said, smiling. "He thinks you're kind and adorable. He's also in love with Hulk. Hulk is invited as well, Loki will deal."

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer are you?" Bruce asked.

"No," Frigga answered.

"I insist on cooking one night in five and paying for it," Bruce said.

Frigga regarded him, before nodding. "That's acceptable."

*

Thor stood at the sink, washing the dishes as the house slowly quieted. Bruce had left, followed by Loki, but Thor couldn't leave his mother with a mess and refused to let Bruce do it, not when it was his night to cook. Tonight had been a curry and fresh naan with enough leftover naan for pesto pizza. Those were prepped and ready to be put in the oven for lunches tomorrow. Loki had refused his leftovers, but that was fine since Aunt Idunn and Aunt Gaea would be visiting Frigga tomorrow for lunch.

In about two months, Bruce had made a place for himself within the Odinson family. At least as far as Thor and Frigga were concerned. Hela accepted him because it gave her access to Hulk whenever she wanted. Thor smiled, recalling the text from Bruce last weekend when Hela had shown up at his door and demanded dog time. Bruce had apparently been too terrified to say no and handed Hulk over. Hela had returned and thanked Bruce for the loan. Hulk was tired, but in wonderful condition. He'd been brushed and well cared for. Hela had seemed calmer when she'd left.

Loki and Hulk still did not get along and Thor knew that it was Hulk picking up on Loki's feelings toward him. Loki held grudges. It probably didn't help that Hulk didn't seem to be aware of how big he was and was forever bumping into things and people. Unfortunately, it seemed that Hulk was forever knocking Loki over as Hulk tried to greet Thor and Frigga. 

"Thor, son," Frigga said, entering the kitchen. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"What exactly are your plans with Bruce?" Frigga asked.

"He is my soulmate," Thor said with a shrug.

"Yet, you haven't offered a courting gift, so you think it's platonic?"

"No," Thor said. "I haven't… I haven't thought about it. Dad…"

"Your father is gone and Bruce is waiting. It's not nice to keep a person waiting," Frigga scolded gently. "Besides, if I know you, you're going to make your courting gift and not utter a word about it until it's done, which means poor Bruce is going to have to wait even longer."

Thor considered. "You're right and I shall think on it."

"Good," Frigga said. "Don't forget your leftovers. I'm going to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day with my sisters. We're going through some of Odin's things."

Thor paused. "I didn't realize that's why they were coming."

"Well, it's time to start getting rid of things and we're starting with clothes. None of you are his size, so best to go through it."

"Do you want me…"

"No," Frigga said. "I'll have my sisters here. Bruce has provided us lunch and Idunn will bring some of that apple wine of hers."

"Of course," Thor said, putting away the last plate in the rack. He leaned over and kissed Frigga's cheek. "I'll place an order for dinner then?"

"Please," Frigga said and with that she left the room, leaving Thor to his thoughts. 

He finished with the dishes and headed outside to his truck and then headed to his own home. Bruce was kind and caring. There was no doubt he cared about Hulk and others. His cousin spoke highly of him and while she had no desire to come have dinner with Loki or Hela, she'd be happy to have dinner with Thor and Frigga sometime. His ex, Betty, who Thor had met via a video chat had talked about him. His co-workers said he was a good guy and quick to help. 

Thor's friends liked him as well. He'd bought books on crows for Thor and had bought himself copies and tried to talk to Thor about it. It really had only failed, because Thor hadn't read the books. Still, Bruce had talked about what the crows needed and even figured out some enrichment activities for them. 

Bruce with his warm eyes and gentle smile that Thor wanted to… 

Well, romantic, it was then, which left the question. What to do as a courting gift? It was an Odinson tradition. Bruce was a practical guy. His car was old and reliable. He worked from home as much as possible, because Hulk needed someone to be there. Thor considered everything and remembered that desk that Bruce had. It was small and made of cheap wood. It was cracked and duct taped together in some places. Bruce definitely needed a new desk.

Thor considered it and the space it was in. A corner desk would work with cabinets on one side, so that Bruce could look out the back window where Hulk was. Thor pulled into his garage and got to work sketching a rough plan. Bruce had a desktop in there, he'd need a place for it. A light as well as a power outlet on the desk, so Bruce could plug other things in. 

He pondered a roll top and decided to enlist mother's help in finding Bruce's preference. It would have to be modular, so that Thor could take it apart easily when it came time for Bruce to move, because if Thor had his way there would be a move in Bruce's future. There was no way, Bruce, Thor, and Hulk would fit in Bruce's small house. 

Yes, this would be an appropriate courting gift.

*

Frigga was accurate, except that it took Bruce not bringing Hulk to dinner for Hela to take her leave. Three months from meeting Thor and life was vastly different. Thor had a network of friends and family. Four of them worked as partners in Thor's crafting company, Mjolnir. Hulk was now in a new doggy daycare and Bruce had training with Thor's friend, Val, twice during the week and a longer session on Saturdays. He'd asked Val, the trainer, about the cost, but she snorted and said the Odinsons had taken care of it.

Thor was an amazing person. He had a hearty laugh and while he worked hard, he was quick to volunteer to help his friends. There were projects that were earmarked to be donated for charities and auctions. He was horrible when it came to actually cooking, but happy to help chop and do prep.

On his side of things, Thor had met his cousin Jen. Well, re-met, apparently they'd been in law school together and that had been a surprise. That night had led to a conversation where Thor admitted to having a law degree, but leaving the law world for woodworking. He'd also been on a video chat with Betty. 

Things were going well, except for the platonicness of everything. Bruce had a sex god for a soulmate but nothing was happening. He was beginning to wonder how Thor even saw him. Maybe the timing of their meeting had killed any chance for Thor to want it to be romantic? 

Bruce pulled into the driveway of his house and was surprised to see Thor's truck sitting there. Hulk sat patiently in the back of the car. They climbed out together and headed inside.

"Thor?" Bruce called, letting Hulk roam free. Hulk was already on the move. 

"Your office," Thor called.

Bruce headed there to find carefully labeled boxes sitting outside the door filled with his thing. "What's my stuff doing out here?"

"I need to move it," Thor said, appearing in the doorway, blond hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Yes, but why…?" Bruce asked.

Thor smiled. "Because I made you something and I was hoping to have it done, you're home early."

"Val had a conflict, I'm going tomorrow night."

Thor nodded and stepped aside. Bruce's desk was a thin and flimsy thing that he'd gotten for cheap. What stood in its place was a thing of beauty. It was an L-shaped desk with one leg open so that Bruce could look out the window. The other other leg had a tall shelf and a roll top to it. His desktop computer was already back in place.

"Do you like it?" Thor asked

"It's beautiful," Bruce said, going over to it. He reached for his chair, but found that had also been replaced. "Did you make it?"

"I did, I saw the piece of shit and I know you do all your paperwork at home, because of Hulk…"

"Thank you."

"Now, the chair wasn't custom because Sif said it's better to just get an ergodynamic one than attempt to make one."

"I love it," Bruce said.

"Also, we're not going to mother's tonight," Thor stated.

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"No, I thought it might be best to do something just the two of us?" Thor suggested.

"I'd like that," Bruce admitted.

"Good," Thor said. "I was thinking of ordering in, pizza?"

"Get some wings and a salad."

Thor nodded. "Shower, I'll order."

Bruce nodded, setting his bag down on the desk. He headed for the shower to wash the day off and then headed to the empty living room, where Thor was play-wrestling with Hulk. Hulk loved Thor and Hela, but still hated Loki. Thor was laughing and Bruce just felt his heart soar at the sight. He watched for a bit, before going back to his office to put away a few things and find all the hidden drawers. There was a spot for his keyboard and a pencil drawer. The glass cabinet on top was a great place to tuck some of his books, so that Hulk couldn't get to them. Everything had its place. There was even a small power strip on the desk with USB ports for Bruce to charge things. 

The doorbell rang and Bruce went to get it to find that Thor had already beaten him to it. The delivery man was paid and they settled at the front table. Hulk locked in the front room with the baby gates.

"That desk is gorgeous," Bruce said after they had divided up the food and started eating. "I think you thought of everything."

"I am making a cabinet for your printer, but it wasn't done and I didn't want to wait."

"Thank you," Bruce said. "I don't know what I did to deserve it, but thank you."

"It's a family tradition."

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

Thor shifted, looking down at his plate.

Bruce laid a hand over his. "Thor?"

"Regardless of being soulmates, we, Odinsons, like to court our intended," Thor said, glancing up.

Bruce blinked, smiling. "Are you saying you want to court me?"

"I realize I may have waited too long, but…" Thor gestured.

Bruce stood, going around the table to kiss Thor now. He tasted of blue cheese and wing sauce, but he opened up for Bruce and Bruce took his time to make sure Thor knew just how he felt. "Thor, I haven't found one case where the goose enforced platonic soulmates."

Thor looked mildly dazed. "Not one?"

Bruce shook his head. "I was starting to wonder if we might be the first, but…"

"No, I needed to grieve. I needed distance, so it didn't feel that I was replacing my father with you and when I had that, I needed time to figure out the best damn gift I could for making your wait so long."

"I love it," Bruce said, leaning in and kissing him again. "I love you."

"Bruce," Thor said. "I can feel sauce in my beard."

Bruce pulled back and laughed, because there were streaks of sauce on Thor's face from his fingers. Thor grabbed for the napkin to clean his face as Bruce resettled. "So, do I need to buy you gifts or…?"

"You've cooked for my family and allowed Hela to steal your dog, which has softened her a bit," Thor said. "You also found me those books on crows, bought two copies, so you could read one to give me advice and discuss them with me."

"I did do that," Bruce agreed.

"By the way, the desk comes apart to move it easily, if you were to move," Thor said.

"In with you? Gimme me another couple of months."

Thor blushes. "That… well, that is what I was getting at."

Bruce smiled and considered his options. He'd have to get Thor something. He'd enlist Sif, she seemed to like him. They ate, talking about inconsequential things. After dinner, they cleaned up, they curled up on the couch with Hulk laying at their feet. Thor turned on a football game letting Bruce grab a book. This time, Bruce leaned into Thor as he read with Thor's arm wrapped around him. 

"You know… you could stay tonight," Bruce said, not looking up.

"I had hope; there's a bag in a truck," Thor said. 

Bruce smiled, going back to his book. He made a mental note to bring some watercress and seeds into Reginald again as a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> [The desk](https://www.dutchcrafters.com/Amish-Fifth-Avenue-Executive-Corner-Roll-Top-Desk-with-Hutch/p/12962)


End file.
